Rise of the Kami no Ryū
by Rael Orion
Summary: Naruto beat Sasuke at the Valley of the End and used this opportunity to flee the village. Several years later, a team is sent to try and form a new alliance with a new and possibly powerfull village, Ryūkagure no sato; the village hidden in the dragon.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Rise of the Kami No Ryū

**Date first posted: **June 26, 2008

**Author(s):** Ulti/Rael

**Summary: **Naruto beated Sasuke at the Valley of the End and used this opportunity to flee the village. Several years later, a team is sent to try and form a new alliance with a new and possibly incredibly powerfull village, Ryūkagure no sato; the village hidden in the dragon. Powerfull and inteligent Naruto (Thus meaning OOC Naruto)

**Main pairing(s):** I'm torn between Naruto/Konan, Naruto/Ino and perhaps Naruto/Shion, but that one is most probably not going to happen

**Main character(s):** Naruo, Kyuubi and pretty much as many people I can throw in. But not much Ocs. I don't like to put Ocs in my stories too mcuh.

**Genre(s):** Adventure, drama, romance, etc.

**Time period:** Right at the end of the Sasuke retrieval arc.

**Rating:** I honestly don't know, so I'll just put T.

**Warning(s):** Cursing mostly. Blood too. Can't think about it too much.

**Completion status:** Not completed

**Word count:** 1 579 words

**Chapters: **0/?

Note: I won't always put all this (points up) in each chapter. The only ones I'll continue putting constantly is "Word count" and "Chapters". Because they're the only ones that changes. If, let's say the rating changes, I'll add the "Rating" thing on the chapter and then it will be gone on the next chapter. Same goes for the "Warning" or any other for that matter.

_**Rise of the Kami No Ryū**_

"Rasengan!" (Spiralling Sphere) yelled a orange-clad boy, covered in a red bubble-light substance, a tail of the same substance swishing behind him and he leapt toward another form.

"Chidori!" (One thousand birds) yelled a boy about the same age, a much darker skin tone, grey hair and 2 red eyes with 3 tomoes spinning wildly in them.

* * *

Kakashi sprinted forward when he felt the surge in power that came from the valley of end. His "sixth sense" was telling him something bad was about to happen so he sped up his pace.

After several minutes of anxiety, the powerful ninja came upon the end of the forest. He continued jumping and landed on the middle of the lake, using chakra to stand on it. He looked around, his sharp eye looking for his 2 students. He quickly spotted something out of the scenery near the waterfall and rushed to it. He appeared next to the fallen form.

His eyes were downcast in sadness as he looked at the boy lying on the floor in front of him, no other evidence that any other person was here. He sighed. At his side, Pakkun, his summon, sighed as well, both adorning a sad expression.

No words were exchanged as Kakashi took the bloodied teen in his arms and went away in a flash of green and orange.

* * *

The teen slowly opened his eyes to meet a white ceiling. The few seconds it took him to realize were enough to let the doctor, disdain on his face, enter to room. He quickly checked up his vitals before leaving the room.

His eyes were showing his growing anger as he tried to sit, only to fall back on the bed with a painful back. He looked down at himself; He was heavily bandaged. He cursed again.

"Damn y—" he was interrupted by a knock on the window. He turned his head slowly to see the toad sannin, Jiraiya, as he opened the window and entered the room. The frog he was on disappeared.

"Looks like you took quite a beating if you haven't healed yet," he said, looking at him with a half-amused, half curious stare. The bandaged boy only gave him a death glare. "Indeed, it's really strange…" he continued, serious for once. "There's something not right about you…" he said before he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked carefully.

The teen glared. As his anger flared, so did a bit of his chakra. Jiraiya went wide-eyed as he saw the third level sharingan eyes appear in the eyes of the blond looking teen, before they disappeared again. He formed a seal, gathering the necessary chakra, before he passed his hand over the bandaged body. His eyes narrowed again as the form blurred, slowly but surely turning into the youngest remaining Uchiha member, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Shit!" he cursed as he suddenly went through the window again, heading full speed toward the Hogake tower. Sasuke glared back at the ceiling, the memory of his humiliation still clear in his mind.

Flashback…

Naruto stood above the sharingan user, with a disarming bored expression. "Thank you, Sasuke. You gave me the exact opportunity I needed. Kakashi should be here soon. He'll take you back to Konoha." Sasuke sneered at this.

"Think about it, Sasuke. You're only relying on superficial power. The man you seek power from, as well as the other sannins, while we're at it, all gained their power from Konoha. Real power. You're just relying on false power. I'm ashamed to admit I did too." Naruto made a pause at that, a distant look in his eyes. He quickly turned his attention back to the Uchiha.

"But don't you dare think I'm selfish. I do have a reason to leave, unlike you. I'll never learn anything by staying here, like you'd do. Nobody'll ever teach me anything. Even you know it. But people will go to any extend to help you. I'm not telling you to abuse their generosity. I'm just telling you that there are people here willing to give you real power. Then, when you'll finally meet your brother, you won't have the shame to win only relaying on someone else's power. In this case, let's face it, a pedophile's power," he added as a side note. Sasuke didn't have the strength to hold his shiver as that also struck him.

"Take care of yourself and of Sakura. You know she cares deeply for you. Why don't you try to get closer to her? Perhaps you'll gain something in return. Let go of your hatred, Sasuke, or your brother will truly have won," those words struck hard on Sasuke as his eyes widened. His vision started to blur. The last words of his best friend, though, left his cheeks a deep, deep red as he immediately understood what it implied. "Beside, didn't you say you wanted to revive your clan too?" chuckled the blond before his vision went black and he fell unconscious.

End of flashback…

"He must have henged me into himself after I lost consciousness," he understood. Just then, the door opened and he caught pink hair in his sight as Sakura was closing the door.

"Hey, Naruto, I brought you… some… ramen…" Sakura barely finished her sentence as she finally saw the Uchiha on the hospital bed. The little package she was carrying fell to the floor. She took a nervous step toward him. "Sa… Sasuke…?" she whispered, disbelieving. She waited for a minute before Sasuke finally opened his mouth, slightly.

"Sa… kura…" he murmured. She took several steps forward before giving him a warm hug. He wasn't sure why, but he returned the hug, Naruto's words echoing in his head.

* * *

"What did you say?!" yelled the slug sannin as she broke her desk to pieces with her fist, focusing completely on the serious and irritated toad sannin in front of her.

"The boy Kakashi brought back, thought to be Uzumaki Naruto, is in fact Uchiha Sasuke," he said, looking in another direction. He turned toward her and made a step in her direction, his anger flaring. "Kami knows how, but the gaki put a henge on the Uchiha to look like him and used that to flee," he muttered, before waiting for the hokage's reply. She gritted her teeth.

"Jiraiya, we're talking about Naruto here, the dead-last at the academy who knows about five jutsus, two of them being the basic ones, and not even being able to do the simple bushin right. How the hell could he do that?!" she yelled. She didn't want to speak low of the boy, but facts were facts.

"Tsunade, let me also remind you that we're talking about a boy who mastered the kage bushin jutsu in a matter of hours, learned the Rasengan in a WEEK! A kid who managed to deceive most people into believing he was happy when we both know he was not. If he could do all that, do you really think it to be THAT hard to believe that he could have just hidden all his skills to everyone and only now decided to make a move?" said Jiraiya. Tsunade, though left speechless, hid it behind her frustrated expression.

"Whether he did or not, the point is—" She was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"The point is Naruto fooled us all and used this retrieval mission to is advantage. He didn't stop the Uchiha; He switched places with him," finished Jiraiya. Tsunade clenched her fists again. She then bent down and picked the microphone off the floor.

"Shizune!" she started. "Gather…" she again trailed off, before shrieking into the device and throwing it at a wall, where it broke into pieces. "Damn him! He planned this out perfectly! We used all the military force we could spare to go after the Uchiha and nobody's left to go after him!" she yelled again in frustration.

She looked at Jiraiya, who had a faraway look in his eyes and a calm expression on his face. She arched an eyebrow at the perverted sannin.

"What are you thinking about, Jiraiya?" she asked. Said person looked at her in the eyes, before a sad smile graced his lips.

"Think about it, Tsunade-hime," he started, getting an even more confused expression from Tsunade. "Naruto… He hid himself behind 2 masks; letting us voluntarily see under the first one not to raise any suspicions about the second one… And everyone fell for it… A happy-go-lucky exterior to hide a sad interior, both used to hide what I'm sure is one of the sharpest minds I've encountered… There'd be no point in sending a retrieval team after him even if we could," he finally said, driving Tsunade out of her understanding thoughts.

"You're right. If all of this is true, which now seems to be the case, what chances do we have to get him?" she said. She lowered her head to the ground, partly in shame and anger.

Another emotion soon mixed with those, clearly shown to the toad sannin by the glistening tears dropping from the hokage's face to the ground. He walked to her and embraced her. She didn't oppose any resistance as she simply let the tears continue to flow.

"Tsunade-sama…" barely said Shizune as she had slowly opened the door to witness the scene of her mistress crying softly into the arms of her teammate. "What happened…?" she barely whispered, her uneasy feeling growing.

End of prologue

* * *

First chapter, no author's note.


	2. Chapter Two: A decade has past

Sasuke paced slowly down the main street of Konoha as his thoughts lingered on the past decade. After having been "rescued" by Naruto, he had went through a little bit of problems about his attempted departure, but being who he was, was left alone with a penalty of 250 hours of community services and the strict interdiction of anything higher than D-ranks mission for a full year. So was one of the advantages he got from being the last "loyal" Uchiha of the village; any punishment was, at least, reduced to a tenth of the original one.

As for his "social" life, he had decided, in a feeble attempt to try and prove his best friend wrong, to follow his suggestion and tried coming out of his shell. It figured he would be right, again. While at first, he was given cold glares by pretty much every ninja not blinded by the Uchiha name, beside his fangirls, of course, he had slowly started to earn their forgiveness. It had been a long and hard path to that, but he followed, yet again, his friend's attitude of never giving up, and 2 years later, it had paid up.

While still having mistrust directed at him, he had managed to make a few friends. One was found while reading a rulebook in a teashop, one of the places he had decided to visit often, as he found out it helped him calm down a lot as well as helped drowning his guilt. The laziest ninja of Konoha, second only to his father, had decided to give him a chance and found the little book in the hands of the Uchiha to be the perfect "medium". It went pretty well, considering it ended up with a game of shōgi. And to Shikamaru's slight, yet still unnoticeable surprise, the Uchiha lost without an ounce of anger or frustration showing.

Then there was Hinata. From all those he thought would be hostile to him, she was the one he imagined would be the most; of course, fate decided to prove him wrong again. They had met at Naruto's favourite place to eat, the Ichiraku ramen stand. Though uneasy at first, Sasuke's initiative to start the conversation had led to a pleasant one. They'd meet every once and then after that, talking about different things and such. That relationship helped both, as Sasuke's attitude improved and Hinata's stuttering slowly disappeared. It wasn't gone, but wasn't taking the entire place either. Then there was Sakura…

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden appearance of an ANBU half a meter in front of him.

"Uchiha-san," said the ANBU. "Your presence is requested by Hokage-sama," he finished before he was gone in a poof. Sasuke frowned, but nonetheless disappeared in a fashion similar to the ninja seconds before.

Reappearing in front of the Hokage tower, he entered and went to the first secretary. She looked up and instantly signalled him to go to the Hokage's office. Upon his arrival, he knocked on the door. A low growl of annoyance told him he was allowed to enter.

"Hokage-sama," he greeted the slug sennin with respect. Despite being 10 years older, she had barely lost any of her strength. Then only thing that changed was her hate for paperwork.

It grew worse.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura as she jumped at him. The impact caused him to fall back in surprise. Both members of team 7 stoop up quickly, blushing. Tsunade only sighed annoyingly.

"You'll get a room once I'm finished," she said, annoyed. Blushes met her. "Kakashi and Jiraiya should be here soon," she said. The jōnin and the chûnin snickered at her. She answered them with a smirk. Their eyes widened as the aforementioned ninjas made their appearances only a few seconds later. Sakura was about to open her mouth when Tsunade cut her off. "Later, Sakura. That old pervert said he had interesting news but wouldn't let me hear them until now," she said. She looked at the gama sennin who took a more comfortable position on the corner of the desk before starting.

"My spy network has informed me that Kiri, Kumo and Iwa all seemed to be sending emissaries in the past few months at what seems to be the same place somewhere to the west, further than the elemental countries have power over so far.

The strange thing is the importance of the guards escorting them, along with the fact that, every new month or so, a new village sends emissaries while the previous stops doing so. As you can guess, this has been going on for about five months," said Jiraiya, before he was cut off by Sakura.

"Five months?" she asked, puzzled.

"About two month's worth of travelling to reach their locations and come back," he explained. "But from what I can tell, either Suna or we are going to know the reason soon, or there is an alliance preparing in the background, and it'd be most likely against us and Suna," said the gama sennin. Silent filled the room as each of the other occupants shared a look of shock.

The past decade had been very beneficial for their military strength, with genins graduating early and strong, genins and chûnins going further in rank more quickly, jōnins becoming stronger and stronger, ANBU numbers increasing steadily. Yet…

"An all-out war with three of the main hidden villages, no matter how strong we've managed to become, would be a total disaster," said Sakura, voicing the thoughts of everyone in the room. "And what about Oto?" she added, frowning.

"Who knows?" started Jiraiya, snapping out of his thoughts at the mention of his old teammate. "He made sure no spies of mine could infiltrate that village of him. But so far, no border patrols have seen them heading west," he explained. Their attention was brought back at the second sannin as she cleared her throat.

"As interesting as that pedophile's life is," she started, making Sasuke shiver under the amused look of the two older men present, "the possibility of an all-out war is our main problem," she said, before being interrupted again.

"Hokage-sama," started the Uchiha. "I highly doubt that option. If Jiraiya-sama said that each village removed their men when another village sent theirs, none would ever be there at the same time, ruling out that option," he explained to them. "I think we are dealing with an outside force in this situation," he continued. Silence filled the room yet again as each wore a thoughtful expression.

"Tsunade-sama," suddenly said Sakura. "What could possibly push them," she started, referring to the three other main villages, "to send their men on a month-long negotiations outside the countries?" she asked. The slug sennin reorganized her thoughts before speaking.

"Perhaps a clandestine group of traders are located to the west. Since we have yet to discover what lies further to the west, there could be valuables to be exploited. They would want to have treaties with people who can produce those new materials," she proposed. Kakashi, silent until now, decided to make his own proposition.

"Or perhaps they are actually trying to colonize lands to the west. It would at the same time expand their territory, they could, as Hokage-sama mentioned, be looking for new resources and if they'd managed to actually build a village there, we'd be cornered in case of an eventual attack," he said.

"Why would they send emissaries to colonize?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi sweatdropped. Jiraiya chose this moment to end their interrogation.

"No," he started, drawing their attention. The looked at him expectantly. "The only thing that could push these three villages to send men like that…" he continued, keeping the suspense. They were all practically leaning toward him, "would be a new, and powerful, hidden village," he finished. The others drew their breath, shocked.

"A new hidden village?" finally managed to ask the Godaime after regaining some of her composure.

"As far as I can tell, it's the most logical explanation if you add their recent military movements in the equation," he said, once again spreading confusion over the group.

"What military movements are you talking about, Jiraiya-sama?" asked Sakura. Jiraiya looked at her confused expression in surprise before his turned to an annoyed one at the mirrored expression on the others' faces.

"You've got to be kidding me…" he muttered, further gaining the attention of the occupants of the room. He rubbed his temples in annoyance before speaking again. "Kumo nins, Kiri nins and Iwa nins have all taken defence formations ever since the beginning of those supposed treaties. The few nins I met were pretty jumpy too. Also, I often heard them saying "new hidden village"," he explained. As he said the last sentence, a vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead.

"Jiraiya," she started, dangerously low, "if you knew it was a new hidden village right off the start, why didn't you tell us at the beginning of this conversation?!" she yelled. Jiraiya started to sweat while laughing nervously.

"Well, you see, I wanted to keep the suspense and…" was all he got out before his face met the glass windows. He was sent flying over Konoha. Tsunade, as for her, let out a sigh of contentment under the eyes of the frozen and nervous remaining people in the room.

--

On his walk back home, Sasuke couldn't let his thoughts wonder further than the male sannin's revelation. A new hidden village had been created, without anyone in the elemental countries' knowing, and it had three of the main hidden villages on the defensive with only words in a time span of about five months.

"This would definitely make a great ally," said the Uchiha out loud. _Or a powerful enemy…_ he finished grimly in his head. He continued to think about all the possibilities this could mean until he finally realized he had reached his apartment. _Sakura probably won't be home for a few hours with her job at the hospital_, he thought. "Perhaps I could invite Shikamaru over and play a game of shōgi," he said in an amused tone. _And talk about all this too_, he finished in his head. His decision made, he entered in his apartment and went over to his working desk. Upon its sight, he couldn't help but think of the reason behind it.

Being the last Uchiha had it's up, like all the free or cheaper stuff he got along with special rights, but it also had it's downfall; paperwork. Oh how he could understand the hokages' hatred for it.

Shaking that thought out of his mind, he picked up a pen, wrote a quick message on a piece of paper and, doing a single handseal, the paper disappeared in fire, no ashes remaining. That was his first "original" technique; _**Katon: in'sutan'to yuubin' haitatsu no jutsu**_.

With the paperwork he had to do sometimes, he couldn't do it and deliver it at the same time. It had taken a few months, along with several important documents, before he had managed to complete his instant mail delivery technique. A smile appeared on his face at the thought of his accomplishment before a thought made him lose it. _Shikamaru's rubbing off on me_.

Seconds later, a small burst of fire erupted on his desk, and a paper, slightly burnt on the edges, appeared. Sasuke had the time to read the word "Troublesome" before the message burned completely.

He smirked at the shortness of the message, before he prepared the shōgi board. He waited for 10 minutes before he heard a knock near his window. He looked at it and saw the shadow user, an annoyed look on his face. The Uchiha's eyes looked at his hair and found them slightly burnt on the top. He sweatdropped; he had invented the technique, but that didn't meant he had mastered it yet.

"Sorry for your hair," he apologized nervously. The Nara rolled his eyes before coming in and sitting on one side of the board. Sasuke did the same.

--

The next day, the Godaime was peacefully drooling on important documents in her office when an incessant little knocking on her window waked her up. She turned around, intending on making whatever bird annoying her flow away in fright, when her eyes widened at the sight that met her.

--

Each person present the day before was in the hokage's office again, Shikamaru also there as Sasuke had told him, as he was the sharpest and most brilliant mind he knew, about the current events. Jiraiya was in the closest thing you could get to a wheelchair; Tsunade had refused any treatments to him.

But none were thinking about that as all their attention was strictly on the animal thought to be instinct and/or impossible to be summoned before them. Standing on its rear legs, holding a scroll in its front ones, its wings retracted, a green and red dragon was silently meeting the gaze of every awed shinobi currently staring at him. Half an hour later, though, it began to get annoyed.

"Are ya gonna stop gawking or do you want me to take a pose?" it asked sarcastically. Everyone in the room then came back to their senses, although it was thanks to Sakura.

"EEEEEEK! It talked!" she yelled, rushing behind Sasuke. For her defence, it wasn't everyday you met a talking dragon. Or just a dragon, actually. Said dragon got his hands away from his ears.

"Yes, yes, I can talk! I can also sing, dance, cook and, what was it already? Ah right. BURN YOUR ASS TO ASHES IF YOU EVER SCREAM THAT LOUD AGAIN, DAMNIT!" it retorted. Jiraiya sighed. _Great, just what we needed; a temperamental talking dragon_, he thought. Sasuke, quite not pleased with the verbal assault and death threats launched at her, couldn't hold back his comment.

"Look who's talking," he said, glaring at the dragon. Hot steam began to come out of the dragon's nostrils as he breathed. Tsunade, fearing the steam to be hot enough to burn the scroll in its hands, gave a death glare to both of them. The remaining member of team seven, beside Kakashi, shrunk back in fear.

"Pardon them, I'll see to it that they don't do it again," she said, the threat clearly evident in her voice. Sasuke and Sakura shrunk even more. The dragon regained his calm and turned around, facing her. He then handed the scroll in his hand to the hokage, before bowing in respect, sending a sideway glare at the offending pair behind him and bursting into a "poof" of smoke. The smoke cleared and left nothing. _So it WAS a summon_, thought Jiraiya and Kakashi. Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention back. "You were right, Jiraiya. It IS a new hidden village. And this is our safe-conduct to Ryūkagure no Sato," she finished, and to put emphasis on her point, she unrolled the scroll, showing to all the information it contained. "So, who's up for the trip?" she asked, a few minutes later.

--

Jiraiya packed with difficulty his things in his hotel room, his reduced height annoying him.

--

Sasuke and Sakura packed silently, both lost in their own thoughts.

--

Shikamaru put a shōgi board and a few scrolls in his pack before going to sleep.

--

Kakashi was at the bookshop.

--

At dawn, the next day, the four shinobi met at the west gate. They had decided the preceding day that travelling in a small, yet powerful, group was better than getting unwanted attention in a group too big to be useful anyway. Tsunade had also finally healed Jiraiya that morning.

"Of course, even when on a mission this important, sensei can't help but to be late," mumbled Sakura, annoyed. An hour later (a new record), Kakashi made his appearance. He spoke before Sakura could.

"I'm sorry I'm late but there was this fish that was drowning in the river and I had to save it. And then, I had to take it to the Inuzuka compound to make sure it'd get better," he explained. Seeing Sakura unable to retort, he gave a sigh of relief that she didn't seem to notice that it was a fish.

"What kind of fish can't swim?" said Sasuke, frowning. An evil glint appeared in Sakura's eyes, as well as a shudder in Kakashi's spine.

--

One week later…

The members of the group stared in shock at the village. Now they understood where it's name had come from. The village was huge, but it was all inside the skeleton of a giant, what they supposed it was, dragon, its mouth open with a dirt road in it leading to the village. The skeleton itself was in a dead-end in the mountain chain that covered miles and miles on each side of it. An easy to defend, well-hidden spot. But still, they were very shocked at the size of it all. '_That skeleton has to be at least Konoha's size!_ were their identical thoughts.

Once in sight of the village, they found it to seem very joyful. Its height provided it with light, and the children they could see running around seemed not to have a single care in the world. All in all, the peaceful and joyful aura of the town had put them at ease even before they entered in it. It was surprising, though, given that the village was probably relatively new. However, their real mission brought them back to reality as they arrived at the gate. Sakura immediately went to the guards and showed them the pass they had received. It was with a neutral expression that he nodded and told them to go toward the centre of the city. When they arrived, though, one thought went to their mind.

_A CASTLE?!_

--

End Of Chapter

--

Jutsu Library

_**Katon: in'sutan'to yuubin' haitatsu no jutsu**_

This is, as you probably noticed, an "original" technique. Know that I don't speak Japanese; I just happen to know a website that can translate some words into actual letters instead of symbols.

Anyway, translated word for word, this would give "_**Fire release: Instant Mail Delivery technique**_". I made it a Katon technique only because it's the element Sasuke seems to have the most control over. You have to think about where you want it to go, make the handseals and it'll 'burn to the destination'.

Handseals: Horse, Ox, Tiger

--

A/N

Well, this is the first chapter. I must say, I was surprised at the number of review. Then again, I guess it's to be expected from a Naruto fanfic. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Also, about the fact that I'm posting this so long after the prologue, well… I'm extremely lazy. Also, I have random inspiration. It comes, it goes, etc. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

You can review now.


End file.
